


Aflame

by zeldadestry



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in this cycle of immolation and resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 038, 'Obsession', for 100_women fanfic challenge

  
You, who are destined to die and die and die again, you who are caught in this cycle of immolation and resurrection, you are witness to the immense immutability of his love.

The helix twists, bestowing upon you its blessing and its curse. You are a creature of nerves, miles and miles of naked, stripped nerve, feeling all pain, bearing all sorrow.

Each time you die, you suffer not only your own pain but also the desperation of those you are leaving behind. It makes you wish you could always die alone. Alone there is only your own grief. You have always been able to bear you own. It is his you can not bear, but you do your best, for his sake.

You feel it always, because he does.

It is so different from anyone else's, so different that sometimes you wonder if it is his true mutation. His heart is stronger, it must be.

Listen. Listen. You can explain. Feelings are colors and within each color lies immeasurable shades. There are so many complications, places where love is blended with resentment, with shame, with regret.

Not his. It is just one, so blindingly bright. Never fluctuates, never wavers.


End file.
